creepypastatoofandomcom-20200214-history
The Smiling Mutilator
Warning: The following contains high levels of disturbing and sexual content. Reader discretion is advised. One late Monday night, Mr. Happyface, a skinny pale man with a bloody cut around his mouth, was creeping through the woods. A sound of chattering made him twitch his head around. He followed the sound and saw two teenagers dating in a car. Brandishing his knife, he crept further and fixed his eyes on Frank Whittle and Kate Black romantically fondling with each other. "Say, do you lovebirds have any idea how long will you live?" whispered Happyface. As the teens turned around, Happyface jumped at them ferociously. He gripped Frank's wrist and cut his arm while Kate managed to run out of the car. He swiped his knife at the girl but only gashed a cut across the cheek. "Don't worry sweetheart," Happyface shouted, " you're also invited to the party." Meanwhile Frank was lying on the bloody seat shouting helplessly. Happyface clasped his hand over his mouth and whispered: "Stop shouting. I don't want you die boring." Then he raised his knife and stabbed it in his throat. Taking it out, he again plunged it in. After multiple stabbings, he finally cut off Frank's head. Holding it in his long-nailed hands, he dived in with his teeth, biting off chunks off flesh. Dropping the severed head, he buried the knife into his chest and slashed across it. Burying his hands into Frank's chest, Happyface pried open his chest and began ravaging and ripping through his organs. Then he held on to his trousers and ripped them off. He poised his knife at Frank's penis and sliced it off, testicles and all. Holding it, he began to chew and eat it. After gobbling half the penis, he threw it back and kissed Frank's cheek and whispered: "I like you more than chicken, but I also like your friend. Goodbye." He got out of the blood-mucked car and walked after Kate. Kate, running at breakneck speed, managed to get out the eerie place. She took out her phone and got overjoyed on reaching a signal. As she tried to call the police, the battery died. "Oh fuck! Just what I wanted!" she exclaimed. Knowing that the deranged killer might be following her, she walked further into the city. After some time she came across a skinny man sitting on a bench, his face covered by the darkness. "Excuse me sir, can I borrow your phone to make an important call." pleaded Kate. The figure turned its head around, revealing its bloody Glasgow smile and responded: "Why? You need to call the funeral service?" Screaming at the top of her lungs, Kate ran away from Happyface who shouted: "Stop sweetie! You'll always be alone! It's better to come with me!" Kate ignored him and continued running across the silent streets. Finally, she met a policeman patrolling a suburb. "Sir help me please, a madman is after me." cried Kate. "What do you mean?" replied the policeman. "A mad serial killer is chasing me trying to kill me." "Oh no need to worry miss, I'll take care of it." Just then Happyface crept behind the policeman and whispered: "Why did the cop cross Smiley's path?" Just as the policeman turned around to see, Happyface stabbed him in the throat and slashed across his throat, knocking him to the ground. He then stomped on his throat, killing him. "Simple, he wanted to die two minutes earlier." came the sadistic reply. Happyface then turned his pale face towards Kate. "Oh come on sweetie," he said, frightening Kate, "can't we just have sex. I could choke you on my dick or eat your pussy." Kate again tried to run away but Happyface gripped her wrist and aimed his knife at her throat. Without wasting even a single second, he thrust it in. But Kate blocked the attack with her arm and got the knife stabbed in it. Immense agony took over her frail body. She tried to violently kick and fight her way out of this killer's arms. Finally she broke free from Happyface and tried to run away. But she tripped over a tire and fell down a steep road. Rolling to the bottom, a big rock smashed against her head, gashing a big wound. Badly disorientated, Kate tried her best to limp towards an old shipping warehouse nearby. Pushing the doors open, she fell into a corner. "Ok Kate," she said to herself, " hold it together. You can fight this shit-head." Just then Happyface peeked through an open window and remarked: "Oh stop fighting and just laugh. Laughter, as they say, is the best medicine." He then jumped in."What you want from me!" shouted Kate, "Stay away! Stay away from me!" "Oh there is no way to go, except down." roared Happyface as he kicked her down.Kate looked into his cruel crazed eyes and felt herself paralyzed. Then suddenly she felt a most excruciating pain in her arm. Happyface had stabbed his knife in it and had almost broken it off. She cried out but Happyface knocked her head down. He then buried his knife into her gut and ripped it out. Pushing his dry lips onto her, Happyface bit them off and began to eat them. He then sliced into her belt and pulled off her jeans."Ain't got a dildo," he cried, "but I got the next best thing." "No." breathed Kate. Raising his knife, he stabbed it into her vagina and ripped it out upwards. He repeated it several times and mutilated the whole thing. Kate lie in her own blood dying when Happyface pinned her head down and placed her knife onto her throat, and sliced it, killing it. As her lifeless body lay on the floor, Mr. Happyface bent over to her corpse and whispered: "I told you to come nicely, but you didn't." Category:NSFW